Retail stores use a variety of retail display units to present products to customers for purchase. End cap display units are located at the end of an aisle of gondola display fixtures. While customers peruse the aisles, their eyes are automatically drawn to the end cap and therefore the end cap is a good location for featured items, such as items that are on sale, on promotion, new, seasonal or popular. An additional way to maximize the real estate of the end cap is to add a side cap display to the end cap.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.